Liv's adventures
by bullfrog97
Summary: A story about Liv( FLW ) and oc exploring the DLC Point Lookout while getting into mischief, I don't own fallout or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A shot rang throughout the wasteland. "That came from megaton." Liv (lone wanderer) said to herself as she slung her sniper rifle back over her shoulder and headed for Megaton. By the time she got there the beggar had a bullet through his head.

"'twas a sniper." said a witness who was in shock.

"Which direction did the shot come from?" asked Liv.

"I-I think it came from Springvale."

"Thanks."

She checked the pip-boy and headed towards Springvale. As she arrived a bullet whizzed past her, Liv readied her sniper rifle and entered vats, she felt everything slowdown around her, in her mind she was afraid but she stayed focused. As she looked around she spotted the shooter in the window of a house, she steadied herself as she aimed for the persons head and pulled the trigger. The shot rang throughout the street, the shooter's head jerked back as the bullet ripped through his head. The body crumpled to the ground, Liv exited vats and slowly made her way over to where the body had fallen.

She headed through the front door and into the lounge room where the body lay by the window. Liv nudged the body with her foot, it looked to be a male but the face was unrecognisable. She placed her sniper rifle on the ground next to him as she started searching through the man's pockets for anything of value. In his top pocket there was a note, Liv took the note and began to read it.

 **'This note is a bounty for the capture or death for this individual for the sum of 2,500 caps.**

 **Name: Liv**

 **Hair colour: Blood red**

 **Eye colour: pale blue**

 **Age: about 18-20**

 **Information: Liv is highly dangerous person so be careful. She is also a crack shot with her rifle.**

 **She has a house in Megaton.**

 **Friends: Moira Brown, Three dog, Lucy West, Brotherhood of steel, Reilly's rangers, ect.**

 **Last Location: Super Duper Mall**

 **When she is captured or killed come back to the location, we'll be waiting.**

 **Sam'**

In his backpack she found 50 Caps, two stimpacks, a bottle of nuka cola, a map with the location to a meeting place and some 32 calibre bullets. She grabbed the man's hunting rifle and slung it over her back and checked her pip boy for a heading. She picked up her sniper rifle and carried it in her arms as she headed in direction of the meeting place. On her way there she traded with Lucky Harris on the outskirts of Canterbury Commons, Liv traded for some 308 ammo, stimpacks and she traded her nuka cola and 50 caps for some purified water, for a Chinese pistol and some ammo.

"Thanks for the business." said Lucky, "Oh! If you're heading north be careful. There have been sightings of deathclaws up that way."

"Ok thanks for the info."

She checked her compass and headed north, she eventually found a Relay Tower KX-bb-11 while she was looking around. Liv saw a switch so out of curiosity she pushed the switch up to turn it on but nothing happened, then she noticed she had a new radio signal on her pip-boy; it was under the name Oscar Zulu so Liv listened to it.

A man's voice began to speak.

" _If anyone can hear this is Bob Anderson. My family and I have taken shelter in a drainage chamber not far from a relay tower outside of DC."_

The man sounded desperate.

" _My boy needs medical assistance please help if you can were waiting for your response 39-50 kHz._ "

Then it repeated, Liv turned the radio off and started searching for a drainage chamber, it was south-east of the tower. There was a big corrugated pipe with a grate, Liv forced open the grate and then she turned on her pip-boy light and went into the pitch-black pipe.

Just inside there was a concrete pipe going down with a ladder on one side. Liv slung her sniper rifle over her back with the hunting rifle and pulled out her Chinese pistol, she checked to see if it was loaded or not, Liv carefully descended the ladder with the pistol in her right hand.

When she got to the bottom of the ladder she turned with her pistol at the ready, she headed down an oval looking tunnel.

The tunnel itself had an unnerving feeling to it, it looked rather short, and it slopped slightly downhill with pre-war lights going on either side of the walls.

At the end of the tunnel there were two rooms, on the left was a round room which had a metal table with a chair that'd been knocked over parallel to it, underneath the table there was also bin with bottles of purified water inside it. On the table there was a broken terminal and a ham radio which the signal seemed to have come from.

Across from that room was another room with two sets of shelves with mostly junk, Fancy Lads Snack Cakes and a tool box, the other had a first aid box next to the shelves, two navel cots one above the other.

In front of the cots were three skeletons one was small like a child, the others must have been the parents. Liv just wanted to run, her emotions were over whelmed. She felt like crying but she needed some of the supplies. So she slowly walked over and snatched the Fancy Lads Snack Cakes and rummaged through the First Aid Kit. She turned to stare at the remains and said a silent prayer for them and ran out of the room and up the ladder and straight back outside.

Liv had some tears running down her cheeks as she sat on the rock just outside the drainage pipe. She kept on telling herself to keep moving but she stayed were she sat, thinking about how her father was gone.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Liv whispered as she finally moved from the rock and headed north, it was time to start searching for this person named Sam who had a bounty on her head.

It didn't take too long to get to the meeting place, Liv lay down under a bush with her sniper rifle trained on the front of building. Her pip-boy said the place name was MDPL-16 Power Station. While she waited for someone to show themselves she ate her fancy cakes which were dry, and honestly, not very good, she then took a large swig of water to wash the dry food down.

Suddenly the door burst open with an echoing thud, a person walked out wearing black armour, she heard a crunch, no, a foot step.

Just as she turned everything went dark and all she could hear was a very faint voice that said,

"Well well look who we have here."

Then total darkness.

 **AN : This is my first fanfic sorry if there are any mistakes as i have Dyslexia, i don't own any characters except for my oc,**

 **hope you enjoy reading. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liv heard a voice echoing.

"Sir."

It echoed again until it eventually formed into comprehensible wording.

"Sir... sir look who we found her spying on us with her gun drawn." said a man.

"Yes Jack, I can see that you idiot." Said another man.

"S-sorry Sam I-i mean boss..." said Jack

"You better be!" Shouted Sam.

Liv wasn't sure where she was but she knew her head bloody hurt.

She couldn't see anything because of a blindfold wrapped around her eyes, she was lying down on the cold hard cement floor and she could hear a generator going somewhere close by.  
Liv tried to move her hands but they were tied together, as were her feet.

"Well you're awake finally. Now, let's talk." Sam said in a rather demanding tone.

Just as Liv managed to sit on her bum Jack took off her blindfold.

Jack's face was horrendously scarred, he had a beard and long dishevelled hair, he was wearing leather armour and a combat shotgun ready and pointing right at her.

Sam, on the other hand, had short neat hair with a small beard, the black armour he wore was Talon Company armour. ' _Shit!'_ Liv thought _'Talon Company, just great.'_

"Hello miss 101 I've got you now." Said Sam smugly.

 _'Aww Fuck'_ thought Liv.

"Now I'll take you back home with me as a slave. Jack! Put the collar on her."

Jack put the collar around her neck and lifted Liv to her feet and cut the rope that was around them.

"I'm going to take you to paradise falls. It's gonna be so much fun." Sam smirked.

Liv waited until they were on the move to try to escape, but it was no good Jack was behind her guarding her with his shotgun, while Sam was out front leading the way.

''It won't be long till night. Let's set up camp here." Sam instructed.

Jack tied Liv around a sign post and left her there to help set up camp.

During the night Liv awoke hearing footsteps, Liv turned to look at Sam and Jack who were eating around a camp fire.

Suddenly a soft sound came from the camp fire, 'click', Liv looked towards the camp fire but as soon as she did a loud shot rang out.

There were two shots, one hit Jack in the neck then the other shot smacked Sam in the head blowing a path through his skull.

After a long while waiting for anything Liv heard footsteps from behind her slowly making their way towards her.

An amused raspy voice called out "now that was a shot!"

Liv couldn't place the voice but the accent was strange.  
As the man came closer she could hear him talking to himself.

"Good shot hey got him in the noggin."

"I know right, couldn't have been better!"

"Now I wonder what it would have been like with a .50cal…"

"Yeah would have made a nice splat."

"Now who's the redhead?" The man asked as he stepped in front of her.

He was dressed in old combat armour with battered leather boots, a long leather coat and a strange looking cowboy hat on his head, in his hands he had a very strange looking rifle similar to a hunting rifle, on his back was a sniper rifle and on his right hip was what looked like a .44 Revolver but it was a bit different.

He looked down and said "G'day how ya going? Names Den."

Liv just stared at him.

Den tilted his head sideways and said:

"What I got something on my face don't I?"

"Anyway do ya want to stay tied up or do you want me to cut you lose?"

Liv just nodded at him as he reached in his coat pulled out a knife and cut the rope tied around her hands and feet.  
While Liv slowly got up Den was searching Sam and Jack's bodies for anything of value Liv was still stretching after being tied up for so long then Den called her over to grab her gear and share the other loot?

Liv got back her original gear back and some extra stimpacks, caps, food and water Liv kept looking at Den while he was cleaning his rifle.

'Pretty isn't she had it for years now it's an old .303 Lee Enfield.'

"Umm ok." Said Liv while drooling over the rifle.

 _'Where did he come from? Also, why did he help me?'_ thought liv

Den was now reloading his rifle.

"Thank you." said Liv.

"Huh?" replied Den.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No worries."

"Can you tell me why you helped me and where you came from?"

"Well as you can see I'm a ghoul so not many people or towns like us so I've been travelling the wasteland. As for the other question, it's cause I wanted to shoot the talon company. Pieces of shit."

Liv just stared at him not in shock but disbelieve.

"Did anyone told ya it's no polite to stared?"

"Oh sorry" said Liv, quickly looking away.

"So how did you get captured by them anyway?"

Liv told Den what happened

Well good thing I shot him huh bloody good shot to

Well where you heading now liv cause I herd from caravan there's an old boat somewhere down near rivet city willing to take people to a place called Point Lookout if you want to let an old ghoul travel with ya.

 **AN : Any comments or advice will be welcome hope you enjoy next chapter will be soon.**

 **:p**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liv and Den arrived at Megaton

Where the beer n noodles I'm hungry, thirsty and sleepy Said Den

Liv pointed out the Brass Lantern and showed Den where she lived

Den started heading there

Tell Jenny I sent You Said Liv

Den just waved Liv smiled and headed to her home once inside packed some more gear in her backpack and cleaned her weapons then she got a change of clothes and headed for the female showers.

When she was nearly back at her house she could see Den sitting at the little round table and chair eating some noodles with a bottle of beer and his rifle sitting on the table but Lucas simm Was talking to him she could just her what he was saying to Den.

I know you're here with Liv but just don't cause any trouble Said Lucas

Ok sheriff but I don't think Lee will like that

Who

Lee that long thing that spits lead and if people say anything about me being a ghoul I'll Stick em with Mr stabby Said Den while pulling the knife out form inside his coat.

Liv good to see you can you please tell your friend not to cause any trouble Said Lucas then he turned and walked off

Ok Den what was that about?

Well I went to get some food and jenny was nice she cooked me some noodles and when I was bout to eat some of the other customer's started complaining about me so Jenny asked me very politely if I could leave and that she give my money back and give me a drink i said ok but next time I was gonna kick there asses she laughed and thanked me

Then made me way up here as I sat down and was about to eat Lucas showed up and that's bout when you showed up.

Ok just hurry up and eat ill meet you inside

Den opened the door he couldn't believe how many guns, ammo boxes and books Liv had so many the main room was littered with em in the middle on a bench she has an engine took apart while Den was marvelling at her stuff Liv was getting dressed in Her combat armour she was given from Riley ranger as an award she told den to get changed if he needed to in her room.

As Liv was finished packing all her gear and some supplies for Den. As he stepped in front of her she noticed he was wearing clean jeans, white shirt, a brown waistcoat, his leather coat and a red beret with a patch on was a bear skull and cross rifles with a sentence

The last thing you never see.

Where did you get that asked Liv

In an army west of here before I arrived had it before the battle Said Den

What battle asked Liv

Don't worry bout it we better leave if we want to get anywhere before night fall

Liv and Den reached Anchorage memorial and setup camp by night fall but Den was acting strange he wouldn't speak or eat he kept staring at the memorial.

The next day they where halfway past the cididle Den broke the silence

I was in that war said Den

I I don't know what to say

It's alright said Den

Hold up Liv there some super mutants ahead said Den as he crouched down in a firing position and shot the mutants in the head

Shortly after the arrived at the small peer where the boat was anchored

 **AN:**

 **hope you like my oc if there are words or slang you don't know, please pm me as some of them will be Australian slang.**


End file.
